The invention relates to an optical device comprising reflecting means arranged on the optical path of an incident beam emitted by a first optical source so as to form a reflected light beam, and a second optical source producing a second light beam of different wavelength so that the reflected beam and the second light beam pass through a zone of the space, wherein an object to be analyzed is to be exposed, and reach a common sensor.